As the display technologies continue to develop, there is shown a rapid growth in the development of flat panel displays such as light emitting diode (LED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), plasma display panel (PDP), and so on.
Currently, a trend in the display field is “Narrow Bezel” or even “Bezel-less”. Take a prior art OLED for example. An array substrate of an OLED, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a display region 101 and a periphery region 102 surrounding the display region 101. The display region 101 is arranged internally with a plurality of pixel structures 103 for displaying, the periphery region 102 is arranged internally with peripheral routes 104 for loading drive signals to individual pixel structures 103, and the width of the periphery region 102 is the width of the OLED bezel (as shown by “a” in FIG. 1). In order to accomplish the design of Narrow Bezel, generally the technique of integrating a gate drive circuit onto the OLED array substrate (Gate On Array, or GOA) is used, i.e. forming the gate drive circuit in the periphery region of the array substrate. However, the gate drive circuit integrated on the OLED array substrate would still occupy certain width, which limits the development of a Narrow Bezel for the OLED.
Therefore, there is an need for those skilled in the art to solve the technical problem of how to further reduce the bezel width of flat panel displays.